Why ‘Menschen suchen Menschen’ was written
by NatasJa92
Summary: Tokio Hotel Tom discovers something he doesn’t like. Warning: twincest & slash. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the boys or the band.

Tom was listening to their new album before their next performance. As he finished listening to the song 'Menschen suchen Menschen' he pushed the pause button on his iPod. He slowly came up from his laying position on the couch. What the hell was that? He knew all their songs by heart, but this was the first time that he really listened to the lyrics of the song.

He knew his twin brother had written the song. He also knew that every song that was written by Bill held a special meaning. He cursed under his breath and stood up. He wanted to know what the lyrics exactly meant. And he was going to find out before their performance.

Everyone was in the room except for his little brother. So he went to search for him. He suspected that Bill was still getting ready. That meant that he would be in his 'own' room doing his make-up and hair. He walked to the room he suspected Bill was and when he opened the door he indeed saw his little brother sitting in front of a mirror.

He walked to stand beside his brother and waited until he was noticed. Bill looked up at him and smiled. Normally he would give his twin a smile back but he couldn't. It just didn't feel right. Bill noticed the changed quickly and Tom saw worry cross his twins eyes. ''What's wrong, Tom?'' He had expected that question. And he was going to make sure Bill knew what was wrong.

''You wrote 'Menschen suchen Menschen', didn't you?'' He asked in a harsh tone. When he saw his little brother flinch at his tone he realized that maybe he was a bit too harsh. But he couldn't change that now. After a few moments his brother finally answered, '' Yeah, why?''

Tom sighed; it seemed like Bill didn't even know what was wrong. ''Then can you explain to me why you wrote it?'' He was getting impatient. It wouldn't be long before they would be called and then he had no change to get any answer out of his little brother. Because then it would be show time and they would have to pretend to be just brothers.

Bill furrowed his brows when he asked the question. He shook his head. It didn't seem like his brother knew what he was talking about at all. ''Never mind.'' He said before turning around and walking out of the room. He couldn't deal with it right now. It just had to wait until after their performance.

He made his way back to the lounge room. When he was almost there he heard his brother's footsteps behind him. By the sound of it, it didn't seem like Bill was just walking, more like running. Just as he wanted to open the door a hand on his shoulder halted him.

When he didn't turn around to face his twin, the hand squeezed his shoulder before letting go. ''I thought you would know what I mean with the song, Tom. You always understand them.'' Bill whispered softly at him. He sighed, that was true. Most of the time he knew what his brother meant but there were times when he didn't. And this was one of those moments.

''Yeah, most…'' He started but he was interrupted when Georg opened the door and pulled them both inside after looking weird at them. They all took their seats and started their usual things before going on stage.

While they made their way to the stage, he decided to forget it for the moment. Because if he didn't, then he wouldn't be able to act normal at all on stage. He took his guitar and placed it around his neck. He walked to his spot on the stage without even looking at Bill.

He couldn't look his twin in the eye. If he did he was worried that he wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. And he really needed to, because this was an important performance for the band. They had all been looking forward to it.

As they started playing everything in his head disappeared until he could only hear the music and Bill's beautiful voice. He acted like he was supposed to and even enjoyed playing in front of their fans again. He had certainly missed this. When he looked at Georg he knew the man was experiencing the same feeling, just like Gustav. But he didn't dare to look at his brother. He was afraid at what he would see. And he was also afraid at what Bill would see in his eyes. He couldn't disturb his twin.

Sooner then he thought they had a break. They all returned to the lounge room. They were all a bit tense. Up until now everything had gone well, but they were only halfway. There were still things that could go wrong. They all had something to drink before they returned back to the stage to play the final songs.

He knew he was being cruel to his brother by not looking at him and ignoring him. Bill had tried to get his attention while they were taking a break but he just couldn't give in yet. Somehow the lyrics of the song hurt him more then they should. He knew that very well. But he couldn't change his feelings about it. He also knew that only Bill could make that worry and pain go away.

He had loved his brother all his life and he would for the rest of his life. They had been together for over a year now. But sometimes he still got insecure. He knew he was a player but he did that only to ignore the beauty of Bill. After a little accident they had found out about each others feelings and decided to act on them. They knew what they got themselves into. And they did it without even considering what could go wrong. They had waited too long.

Sometimes he really was afraid that Bill would choose someone else over him. He hated to see girls and guys looking at his brother with _that_ look in their eyes. At those times he wished he could do something to make sure that everyone knew who Bill belonged to. Even if it was something simple like holding each others hands. But they couldn't do that.

He shook his head, he had to concentrate again. His eyes widened when he realized which song was next. He cursed, making sure nobody heard him. He really didn't need to hear this song. Even if it was sung by his own brother. So he decided to tune out everything except his own guitar.

Then suddenly he was staring right at Bill. His twin had turned to him. When he furrowed his brows, he realized Bill was singing the song to him. His eyes widened, his brother couldn't be doing this. What would everyone think? He wanted to look away from his twin but he couldn't. He was captivated by Bill's voice and smile.

It suddenly seemed like the world only existed for them. He was relieved that he knew all of their songs by heart otherwise he wouldn't be able to play anymore. The smile on Bills face only grew when he started on the last part of the song. Tom was still mesmerised when the song ended and it took him awhile before he could take his eyes of off his brother.

He shook his head and smiled a little smile. The last couple of songs were played but he didn't really register that anymore. They said their thanks and goodbyes to their fans and got of the stage.

Everyone was happy that the performance had gone so well. But Tom only wanted one thing right now. And that was some quiet time alone with his brother. He really needed to know why Bill had written this song. Because it seemed like he had been wrong about the meaning of the song. But he still wanted to know what the real meaning was Bill had written it.

As they made their way to their car, he bumped his shoulder against Bills. He got a hesitant look from his twin and he smiled back. Given Bill a sign that it was okay again. They quickly arrived at the hotel they were staying at and everyone said good night to each other. It had been a long day and everyone needed some much needed sleep.

But Tom wasn't planning on sleeping for awhile. First he had to talk to his brother and do some making up. When everyone had left and they were the only once left, he grabbed his brother's hand and walked them to their room. Well, technically it was his room, but Bill always slept in the same room as him.

They still hadn't said anything to each other and the silence became rather tense. ''Sorry about earlier.'' He softly said while sitting down on the bed. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Bill relaxed a bit. His twin came to sit beside him and took his hand to hold it in his lap.

''I know.'' Bill answered. Bill was playing with his fingers. He had to smile, it seemed like his twin was more bothered with it then he had led on. He continued to wait for his brother to start speaking again. And he didn't need to wait long, like always.

''I'm sorry that I made you worried about it. I didn't mean to. You know, I wrote that song when we were on vacation together.'' Bill turned his head to look him in the eye. ''I wrote it when I was watching you sleep.'' He murmured while blushing and looking down at their combined hands.

''Really? I didn't know that. But why did you write it?'' Tom asked his brother softly. It was the first time Bill had told him this and it amused him. His brother could really be cute when they were together.

''Well, I always dreamed that we would be together forever. And now I know we will. Then I started to think about other people. Everyone wants to be with someone to share their love with. Since we have always been together it's different from other people. They have to search for that special person. And we don't have to do that because we have each other. That is kind of the reason why I wrote it. '' Bill confessed to him.

Tom smiled and shook his head. Sometimes his brother had a weird way of thinking about things. Most of the time it would make sense to him but there were also times when it just didn't. Those were the times that could go terribly wrong but never did. They always made sure that everything would be clear between them.

He pulled Bill into his arms and rested his chin on his brother's head. Bill snuggled close and he could hear him sigh. Everything was okay again. A couple of words were enough to clear up a misunderstanding between them. He kissed the top of Bills head before pulling back to look his brother in the eye.

''Sometimes I really wonder how your brain works.'' He softly says before leaning in to kiss those soft lips. He could feel Bill relaxing even more against him. He almost chuckled when Bill pushed him down to lie on the bed. All the while they were connected at the lips. He could feel Bill straddling him.

He broke the kiss for some air and cupped his twins face between his hands. He softly smiled at Bill before pecking the now swollen lips. He pulled away quickly when he felt Bill responding to the little kiss. His brother pouted before returning the smile his brother gave him.

He pulled Bill down to lie on his chest while running his hands through the long hair. He smiled as he felt a yawn against his neck. ''Sleepy?'' He quietly asked. All he received was a nod.

He carefully came up a bit to pull the covers over them. They were still in their clothes but that didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was lying in his arms. And eventually their clothes would disappear too. They made themselves even more comfortable and before Bill slipped into sleep he murmured a soft ''I love you.'' Tom only kissed his forehead before whispering the same to his brother.

Tomorrow would be another day that they got to spend together. And just like the song said everyone needs someone to love. And everyone is looking for it. They are just lucky enough that they didn't need to look very far for that special person.

The End

My first Tokio Hotel fic, so please be nice.. ^w^


End file.
